The Best Day Of Her Life
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: The worst day of her life has just become the best day of her life. Falling in love with the one person you can't stand most doesn't always have to be a bad thing. ... This is a 2-shot continuation from the anime. It could happen! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Big Blabber Alert: Have you ever noticed that very few people write stories for Zoey and Elliot? I know they're the same as Ichigo and Ryou, but hardly anyone writes for the English anime. I mean, you never get to see what happens on the animes because they're always cut short. Fruits Basket ends on episode 26 and we never get to see if Tohru and Kyo get together like in the manga. (Sorry, for those who haven't gotten that far yet.) Ouran High School Host Club also ends on episode 26 and we don't get to see if Tamaki finally learns that he's not like a father to Haruhi or not; and if they get together or not. Why do people keep writing stories from the manga when the situations are settled? Write from the animes of your favorite manga instead of the manga itself because the manga is already finished. How it ended is what happens. I understand that people like to write about what could've happened, what they wanted to happen, but it's not worth it(even if the story turns out really good).

A/N: If anyone hates my blabber(heehee!) then... WHO CARES! Haha! Jk! I felt like that needed to be said. I've been wondering that for a while now, so... I wrote it.

Anyway, I'm partial between Zoey/IchigoxMark/Masaya and Zoey/IchigoxElliot/Ryou, I like Zoey/IchigoxElliot/Ryou waaaaaay better! I don't usually write stories about the main character getting with the person he/she (she in this case) _doesn't_ go with in the anime/manga. But I made an exception on this one cuz Zoey and Elliot **_belong_** together! (I'm thinking of writing another story for Ichigo and Ryou. Shhh!)

So here it is! R&R puh-leeeeeaase!??!! ^-^

**

* * *

**

Zoey and Elliot

(a Mew Mew Power fanfic)

Chapter 1

It's the end of the work day for the Mew Mews and Zoey Hanson is finishing up her sweeping. She's done and goes to put the broom back in the utensil closet. Walking through the hallways of the café, she searches for Elliot. There's some shuffling of chairs in the dining area, so she goes to see if it's him.

"Elliot?" She calls, looking around the room. "Are you in here Elly?"

"Yeah, Zoey, I'm over here," he answers, standing up from behind the cashier counter.

"Um…" She looks around again until she catches him jumping over the counter. "Oh!"

"What did you want?" He asks as he walks up to her.

"Well, everyone else has gone home and I'm finished with everything, so… can I go?"

"No!!" Elliot shouts, making Zoey squeak. "Uh, sorry. For yelling I mean."

Zoey looks at him in complete confusion and thinks to herself, _What's wrong with him? Why did he yell at me like that?_

"Just… go get changed and meet me back here." He pointed at a table they're standing next to. "I need… We have things to talk about." His voice was low and almost uncertain.

"What kind of things?" She asked. _I'm not sure if he has to say something good or something bad,_ she thought and stared into his eyes for some sort of sign. _What ever it is… I think I should be scared._

"You'll know. Just get dressed."

"O-okay." She left to the dressing room and got changed as she was instructed. She came out in her school uniform and regular pig-tails to find Elliot sitting at the table he'd mentioned. "I, um… I'm dressed," she announced nervously.

"Oh, uh… Sit." He waved a hand to the seat across from him.

"A-alright," she stammered and clumsily sat down. _I feel like I'm making a fool of myself,_ she thought.

"How do I put this..?" Elliot murmured as he tapped a finger to his chin in thought.

Zoey questioned for his attention. "Uh, Elliot?" He looked up at her. "You've been acting weird all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "H-how is your… relationship with, uh, Mark going?"

"That's personal," she declared with a slight frown. She crossed her arms and cautiously inquired, "Why do you ask?"

"I know," he started, referring to the first thing she said, "but I… Please, tell me."

Zoey thinks about it for a minute and decides to tell him. "Um, well, we've been really happy with each other. He makes me feel special and warm inside." She smiled sadly at the memories of how things _used_ to be.

"There's more," Elliot confronted. "You're only telling me half-truth."

"How did you know?" She wondered, looking up at him in surprise.

He took a minute before answering. "I can tell." He showed no emotion as Zoey tried to study his face.

She sighed before surrendering to admit to the truth. "If you must know, we've had a few arguments lately and we've been having fewer dates."

"Why?" He questioned with concern full in his voice, causing Zoey's body to tingle.

"He keeps telling me he's busy whenever I suggest doing something together and when we finally do something, he looks so bored and uninterested," she confesses as she stares at the table's surface. "Sometimes, I think he doesn't want to be with me."

"What kind of arguments have you had?"

"Well, the first time was small and about nothing in particular. The second time was on why he never wants to do anything anymore. And the most recent- the biggest one we've had- was about my duty as a Mew Mew." She fiddled with the skirt of the dress.

"Wh-what happened with that one?" Elliot stammered. He cleared his throat, hoping it would fix the stuttering.

"Do you remember how we had to take care of those leftover predacytes last week?"

"Yeah."

"When I met up with Mark at school the next day, he blew up! He started yelling at me about always being called to work."

"What exactly did he say?"

She tried to imitate the way Mark had sounded. "He said, 'Why do you always have to go?! Can't your friends take care of them without you? I thought they were stronger!' Then I said, 'They are, but I have to be there out of support and in case things get out of hand.' The argument went on for a while and I ended up being late for class."

"I thought he was okay with your powers and everything."

"I thought so too, but he seems annoyed about it now."

"Why would he say that he's okay with it and do everything he can to protect you… only to be annoyed by it later?"

"I don't know," Zoey sobbed. She started to cry and put her hands to her face to hide.

Elliot cringed at seeing her cry. He hated seeing her like that. He felt like rushing out of his seat to kiss her and make everything better. "Did he say anything else about it?"

Zoey looked up and dried her eyes. "Um…" She trailed off to think. "Well," she began nervously, "h-he did blame you for it a-and accused you of possibly l-liking me."

"Oh!" Elliot exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…" Zoey looked back at the table.

"I'm sorry, Zoey," Elliot said sincerely.

Thinking he said something else, she started saying, "I know. Isn't that just stu-" but stopped after what he really said processed through her head. "Huh?"

Pretending he never said anything, Elliot said, "What?"

"Y-you didn't say- You didn't even- What's with you Elly?" Zoey spazzed.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, trying to remain 'innocent'.

"You've been acting really nice to me lately," she stated softly. Then her voice was sharp. "Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right there!" Zoey shouted, pointing a finger in front of his face as she stood up abruptly. The chair fell backwards, but neither one was fazed by it. "You're acting so innocent. And you've been really secretive around me for, like, a month now. Everyone else has seen it too. Except, Wesley seems to know what's going on, but he won't tell us anything. Now what's going on?"

"It's nothing! Can't a guy change and not be hounded about it?" He asked, trying to sound irritated.

"No because you're not the type to change!" Zoey yelled.

_Great, she's mad now. Look at what I've done,_ Elliot thought solemnly to himself, but before he could think… "Then I guess nothing's wrong with me," he retorted.

_What, he's too perfect to have something wrong with him?!_ Zoey boiled at his comment. "You are such an egocentric jerk!"

Now, he really was irritated. "How am I egocentric?!" He yelled as he flew off of his chair and leaned over the table.

"You just are!" Their faces were inches apart and neither one broke away. They were like that for several minutes before Zoey finally cooled down enough to lean back and exasperatedly say, "Whatever. Just tell me why you've been acting different."

"I can't," he sighed and sat back down in his chair.

Zoey stared at him for a moment and picked up her school bag. "Fine. You're acting like a child and I'm going home." She started to walk past Elliot when he jumped out of his seat again and grabbed on to her shoulders.

"No!!" He shouted and released her as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"Why not?" She gritted through her teeth.

"Never mind it! Just go home then." He stepped aside and pointed to the door, not bothering to look at her.

"Finally," she said toxically in his ear and ran out.

As soon as she was out of sight, Elliot banged his fists hard on the table and headed for his room, not forgetting to kick the chair out of his way. _Why do I have to be that way with her? _He asked himself. _She was just telling me that her boyfriend has been acting distant towards her and that they've been arguing a lot. This is the last thing she needs._ _Especially from me. If only I could stop being a baby about telling her, she'll understand why I act the way I do._ He got to his room and lied down on his bed for a while.

Zoey kept running and soon bumped into something. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her head. She looked forward to see two legs and realized it was a person she bumped into. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she explained as the person helped her up. She looked up to see the face and to her surprise, it was none other than her boyfriend. "M-Mark!" She stammered in shock.

"Hey Zoey. Why were you running? You looked pretty angry." He sounded concerned.

Zoey sighed her aggravation. "It's stupid, egotistical Elliot! He's such a jerk; it makes me so mad!"

Mark frowned at the mention of the name. "What did he do this time?"

"He's been acting strange lately, particularly around me, and I tried to get him to tell me, but he just made some snide remark and we burst out into a huge argument! I don't even know why I bother," she pouted.

"It's like I said, he likes you," Mark stated resentfully.

"How could he like me when he makes me so mad and especially when he knows I have a boyfriend?! If he likes me, I'm gonna kill him!" Zoey fumed.

"You can't."

"Huh?"

"You can't because you like him too. So you won't."

"What?! Mark, I don't like him at all! Why would I when I love you?"

"Because you don't love me."

"Yes I do! How could you say that to me?!"

Mark sighed and turned away from her. "Zoey, I came to pick you up from work because I needed to talk to you. I wanted to take you somewhere else, but I guess here is as good as any. I realized this afternoon that you and I aren't working out anymore. That Elliot guy is too much in the way than I would like and I can't ask you to quit your job at Café Mew Mew because of the powers. And I understand that you can't just leave your friends like that. But I hate not being able to hang out anymore." He turned to face her again. "I just think we should break up. That way, we could at least be a little happier than we've been."

Zoey started crying and shook her head roughly. "How can I ever be happy without you?! We can figure this out! Just please don't leave me!" She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and wept into his shirt. He didn't move or return the embrace.

"I'm sorry Zoey. But I think it's for the best. And it would be better if we don't stay friends. Don't worry, though. I won't tell anyone about the Mews. Just promise me you'll be happy again."

Zoey sobbed for a few seconds before answering. "I can't… Not without you… I love you so much!" She threw her head up and met his lips with hers. He kissed back, and then pulled away from her.

"I love you too Zoey. And I always will. But I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." With that, he took off running as Zoey sank to her knees.

_Why? Why did this have to happen? Why me? Why, why, why? I hate this. It's a dream. I know it is. I'll wake up in my bed and none of this will have ever happened,_ she thought to herself. "Come on Zoey! Wake up! Wake up!" She told herself as she started slapping her face. "No luck."

Zoey slowly stood up and turned around. "I can't believe this." Without thinking, she ran back towards the café. She kept running until she saw the building, and then the door. She walked in- surprised to find it still open- and kept walking through the dining area.

Elliot was asleep on his bed until he heard a noise. It sounded like a door closing. Startled, he sat up and looked around frantically. _Must be Wesley,_ he thought carelessly and got up to shower.

Zoey took her time walking around the café, letting her thoughts about the break-up register. She walked through the dining area- circling the tables, walked through the kitchen to see if there were any sweets to satisfy her sorrow, and finally walked down the hall, stopping at Elliot's door.

Elliot got out of the shower, dried off, and put his boxers and pants on- forgetting to button and zip them. He walked out of the joining bathroom to his room and found his water bottle. Taking a swig, he thought about the argument with Zoey and ran a hand through his golden locks.

Thinking whether she should knock before opening his door, Zoey subconsciously reached out anyway and pulled the handle. The door opened and, there in front of her, was a half naked Elliot. He looked at her- not really knowing what was going on- until it sunk in that _she_ was there and _he_ wasn't completely dressed.

"Aaaaaahh!" They screamed.

"What are you doing coming into my room without knocking?!" He yelled.

"What are you doing going around with your pants undone?!" She fired back.

"I live here! I can do whatever I want! Now get out!" He quickly ushered her out of his room and closed the door, locking it this time.

"I only came back because I didn't know where else to go!" Zoey yelled through the door and stormed off in the direction of the dining area.

This got Elliot's attention, so he buttoned and zipped up his pants and grabbed a shirt, running out of his room after her. He entered the dining area as he was putting his shirt on and saw that she was halfway to the door. "Zoey wait! What do you mean you had no where else to go?"

She turned to face him, but walked backwards towards the door. "I mean, I can't go home and there's no where else I can go, so I came back!" Her back hit the door and she found the handle with no problem.

Elliot closed in on her and put his hand to the door, next to the left side of her head. "At least tell me what you're talking about before you leave again."

She started crying for the third time that day. "It's nothing! Nothing happened between me and Mark!"

"Ah, but I never said anything about Mark. Did I?"

Zoey gasped as she realized that she just gave herself away. "Oh."

Elliot lifted his free hand- never having taken his other hand off the door, away from the side of her head- and cupped her chin, pulling it up to meet his gaze. "What happened?" He asked softly and retracted his hand, placing it on her hip.

She sniffed before answering. "I was running because I was still mad from our argument and I bumped into him. We started talking and he tells me that-" sniff "-we should break up! He said that it would be for the best if we broke up and not remain friends. Elliot, he wants nothing to do with me anymore! How could he do that after everything we've been through together?!" She latched on to his shirt and sobbed into it.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and said, "I don't know." They lingered in their embrace until Zoey pulled away.

"I should go home. You don't need my problems to worry about."

"No, don't leave!" Elliot shouted with panic clear in his voice.

Zoey looked up from drying her eyes. "Why?"

"Because," he stated childishly.

"Because why?"

"Just because."

Zoey was starting to get annoyed by the game. Every time she said she was going home, he'd tell her not to leave. She would ask why and he would never tell her and finally dismiss her to go home. So she always left work in a bad mood. It was rather irritating and she was about to do something drastic to him. "Just because why?" She asked sharply with a deadly glare.

"Because I don't want you to leave me!" He accidently screamed and regained his composure.

Zoey stopped glaring at him and took in confusion. "Huh?"

"Y-you're boyfriend- uh, Mark was right… when he said that stuff about me," Elliot said slowly.

"Wh-what..?"

"I love you, Zoey."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Hello my fans! Hola mi admiradors! Konnichiwa aikousha! Ciao ammiratores! Bonjour admirateurs! (That's all I got.) XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next chapter because that's it! That's all I have for the story cuz that's all I wanted to happen. Thank you and review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm not gonna say much this time cuz I know ya'll wanna get right to the story.

So here it is! R&R pleeeeeaase!! ^-^

**

* * *

**

Zoey and Elliot

(a Mew Mew Power fanfic)

Chapter 2

Zoey walked around the park in silence. She thought about the past events from that evening and stopped- coincidentally- by a bench. Sitting down, she thought back to ten minutes ago.

"What happened back there?" She questioned herself.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_"I love you, Zoey," Elliot confessed._

_"Eeeehh?!" She squealed in utter shock._

_"I know I haven't been very good to you, but it's only because I like seeing you get all fired up. That's one of the reasons I call you to help with the predacytes. It's my way of having fun with you."_

_"Uh-" She was cut off before she could say anything else._

_"The thing is, he was possessive and you could do way better! … Ah, who am I kidding; I don't even deserve you." Elliot sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been really selfish." _

_"I… Uh…" _

_"Zoey, are you okay?" He looked at her anxiously._

_"No, no! I'm fine, really!" She shook her arms nervously wave it off._

_"Bu-" This time, he was cut off._

_"Oh hey! Is that my mom calling me? Better go then!" She said rapidly. "See ya tomorrow, Elly!" She sped out the door, leaving Elliot to deal with his love and confusion._

**_~END FLASHBACK~_**

"Oh man! What happened to me back there?" Zoey pondered. "Did Elliot say what I think he said?"

"What did Elliot say what you think he said?" A voice asked from behind her.

Whipping her head around to face the familiar childlike voice, Zoey shrieked, "Kiki!"

There was Kiki, sitting on a sturdy tree-branch. The monkey-girl let out a cute giggle. "Hi!" She greeted.

"You scared me!" Zoey scolded exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry!" Kiki remained smiling. "So you talked to Elly? What'd he say?"

"Uh, um… He said…" Zoey trailed off, not knowing if she should tell her or not.

"Huh? This must be big news!" Kiki said when she realized the look on Zoey's face. "Hurry and spill it out! I can't take the suspense!" She acrobatically jumped off the branch and landed gracefully next to her redheaded friend.

"Well… h-he said that he l-loves me," she stuttered as she fiddled with the hem of her dress, looking at the ground.

"Whaaat?!" Kiki squeaked.

"I know. I was as surprised as you."

"So what happened? What'd you say? Give me details!" The blonde spitballed.

"Um… I didn't really… say anything," Zoey admitted slowly. "Instead, I ran."

"You what?! How could you run away?! … Wait, what about Mark? Doesn't he remember you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, that's the thing. Mark… He broke up with me."

"What?! Why? Tell me the story!"

Zoey explained her situation and Kiki nodded her head in recognition every now-and-then. By the time she was done, Kiki was livid and ranting on about how she was going to rip the heads off of Mark and Elliot the next time she saw them.

"Kiki, don't be angry with them. I don't like it either, but please don't be angry with them." Zoey stood up and took two steps forward. "Ever since Mark broke up with me, I've been feeling… different. Not bad-different, but… just different. I don't know what it is, but-"

"Don't know what is?" A voice asked. It was smooth and familiar.

Zoey and Kiki looked up and saw Renee standing in front of them. "Hi Renee!" Kiki bubbled. "Zoey was just saying how Mark broke up with her and now Elliot likes her!"

"What?" Renee's eyes grew wide.

"Kiki! Why did you tell her?!"

"Tell her what? What's with all the commotion?" A new voice questioned.

"Aaaahh! Corina! When did you get here?!" Zoey squealed.

"I came with Renee. She had a feeling and here we are," she explained briefly. "So what's going on?"

"Mark broke up with Zoey and Elliot likes her."

"Oh!"

"Renee! I can't believe _you_ told her!" Zoey wailed.

"Hi everyone!" Bridget called from a distance, waving at her friends as she ran towards them.

_Oh no, it's Bridget! What will she think of me?_ Zoey thought dreadfully.

"What's going on?" The green-haired girl asked when she got to the other four girls.

"Zoey's boyfriend dumped her and it seems that Elliot suddenly has a little crush on her," Corina blabbed.

"Huh?"

"Corina, did you have to be so harsh?" Zoey whined.

"What, I was just telling her what I was told," she replied innocently. "It sure explains a lot. He was acting so odd."

"Elliot likes you?" Bridget whispered with a saddened look on her face.

"I, uh, um…" Zoey stuttered before screeching, "I'm sorry!" and running off.

"Zoey!" Corina yelled after her.

"Come back!" Kiki added.

Zoey kept running and didn't look back; afraid to look Bridget in the eye. She arrived home in half an hour and ran straight to her room, ignoring her mother's greeting. Sitting on her bed, Zoey thought about her complications and squeezed her eyes shut to block out the tears.

"Why is this happening? Mark… Elliot… I love Mark. I like Elliot in a… a… How _do_ I like him? He's my boss, but I guess… we are on friendlier terms now… What did he mean by 'having fun with me'? And when did he start… feeling this way about me?

"What am I going to do? I can't just quit my job, say 'good bye' to the Mew Mews, and beg Mark to take me back. How desperate can a person get? I can't just stop saving people so that I can be with Mark. I've never chosen boys over my friends, so I'm not going to let the girls down just to be with Mark. No matter how much I love him… Ugh! It's not fair! Why can't anything be simple for once?!" Zoey flopped down onto her pillow and let out her tears.

"Zoey!" Her mom called. "One of your friends is here!"

_Oh great,_ Zoey thought sarcastically. _It's probably Meaghan or Mimi. I really don't want to see anyone right now._ She heard her mom say, "I think she's in her room," and sighed as she got up, drying her eyes.

There was a quick knock on her door. "Come in!" She invited exasperatedly. The door opened to reveal the one person she least wanted to see. There, standing in long green braids and glasses, was Bridget. "Ah! Bridget!" _Not again! How am I supposed to talk to her after I ran like that? Worse, how am I supposed to look her in the eye when she brings up Elliot?! Right, now is not the time to panic. Invite her in and everything will be fine… hopefully._ "Uh, c-come in!"

Bridget didn't say anything as she entered Zoey's room. She sat on Zoey's bed and stared at the floor. Zoey closed her door and walked to her desk to sit in the chair. They were quiet for a while until Bridget decided to finally speak.

"So… Elliot… He likes you?" She asked quietly.

Zoey squeaked and looked down. _Why do I feel so guilty? It's not like I like him too. I don't like him, right? Is this sympathy guilt for Elliot? But why would he feel guilty? He doesn't know that Bridget likes him and he's shown no feelings for her. Why should anyone feel guilty? I do, though. This is nuts!_ Zoey cleared her throat before answering softly. "Y-yeah… He told me this afternoon."

"I see. Do you feel the same way?"

"I… I'm not sure. I'm really confused and I'm so sorry!" Zoey threw her hands to her head.

Bridget was a little shocked. "Huh? Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I know! But for some reason, I feel guilty and really, really sorry! I want it to go away!"

"Zoey, calm down! You don't have to be guilty or sad about anything. It doesn't matter if.

Elliot likes you instead of me."

"But I know you like him and that makes me really guilty."

"We can't help it. I love Elliot, he loves you, and you love Mark. That's how it works sometimes. I'm happy for you."

"But Bridget, there's nothing to be happy about. We're not even together! And I'm not even sure I feel the same way."

"Think about it really hard, Zoey," Bridget encouraged.

Zoey whined a little and complied. Bridget stared at her with a determined expression. Closing her eyes, Zoey thought first about the pros and cons she found in Elliot. She found out that there were- surprisingly- more pros than cons. Then, she thought about how much closer they are now than when they first met and discovered a lot has changed. Deciding to focus entirely on what she overall thought of Elliot, Zoey realized that her heart was beating fast… and hard!

"Zoey? Have you figured it out yet?" Bridget asked after a couple of minutes.

The redhead snapped out of her reverie and looked at Bridget. "Uh! Um… I think…"

"What do you mean you think?" Bridget asked puzzled.

"Well, I was finally getting somewhere until I felt my heart beat faster and harder."

"You were only thinking of Elliot, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you're heart says it all. Compare how it's beating now to how it beat when you first started liking Mark. Is it less, the same, or more?"

"Um… More, definitely!"

"That's it then. You like Elliot."

"What?! But I can't! I love Mark!"

"Zoey, you have to move on now! Mark broke up with you and it's because of your feelings for Elliot. You spent more time with Elliot than with Mark, so you know him better. I know it's not easy to accept right now, but I'm going to help you like you helped me." Bridget stood and walked over to Zoey. She took her hand and smiled. "Trust yourself."

Tears formed in Zoey's eyes and she jumped off her chair into Bridget's arms. "Bridget!"

"There, there. Let it all out, Zoey," Bridged cooed as she patted her redheaded friend's back.

Bridget ended up staying the night at Zoey's house and talked more about the Mark/Elliot problem with her. They went to sleep and woke up the next morning to the smell of Zoey's dad's cooking. Groggily, they got up, dressed, and went to the table for breakfast.

After breakfast, Zoey and Bridget left for work and talked about other things- subsequent to the night before. When they reached the front of the café, Bridget turned to Zoey and asked, "So do you understand your feelings for Elliot?"

Still looking at Bridget- never having looked at the café- Zoey smiled and replied. "Yes, Bridge. I'm sure I love him. Thanks for helping me!"

"No problem. And you're over Mark now, right?"

Zoey thought about it before answering. "Yes. I still love him, but I'm over what happened."

Bridget smiled victoriously. "Good! Most people don't get over break-ups in one night."

"That's because they didn't have you to help them get through it all!" She complimented.

"Oh, Zoey! You're too kind!"

"I mean it. I'm very grateful to you. You helped me realize my feelings for Elliot."

"Yes. And there he is." Bridget pointed to the doors of the café and Zoey looked, squealing when she saw him. Her cat ears and tail popped out and Bridget looked at her.

"Oh no! Bridget, why didn't you tell me he was there sooner?!"

"It wouldn't be as funny if I let you see him before we reviewed everything," she replied innocently. "Come on, let's go! You'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just don't think about it until you're ready to tell him."

"Yeah like that'll work," Zoey muttered under her breath.

Bridget headed for the café and Zoey ran after her. As they got closer, Zoey tried to hide behind her green-haired friend by crouching a little and following her every movement.

"Don't hide," Bridget whispered.

"Huh?" Zoey looked up.

"You'll hurt his feelings if he thinks you're avoiding him." She turned her head to wink over her shoulder at Zoey.

"Uh… Okay." Zoey straightened up, but kept behind Bridget.

"Hey girls," Elliot greeted casually as they finally approached the door.

"Good morning, Elliot," Bridget replied politely and walked in.

"H-hi," Zoey stammered quietly as she looked down. She started to walk in, but Elliot grabbed her hand.

"I'd like to talk to you, Zoey," he said softly.

"Uh! O-okay…" She looked at Bridget who signaled something to her, but she couldn't quite understand.

"Let's go somewhere private. I know a place that no one else knows about." Elliot led Zoey to a secluded area behind the café. They were completely out of sight. "I want to apologize for springing my- uh- love on you like I did. It wasn't fair and I'm sure it caused you some problems."

_Did he spy on me or something?_ Zoey thought. _No… he wouldn't do that._ "It's okay. Bridget helped me." She smiled thoughtfully, never looking at him.

"I see. Can I ask you a question?"

Zoey looked up and decided to answer how she always would. She smiled her usual smile and inquired, "Wasn't that a question?"

Elliot was a little taken aback, but grinned and chuckled anyway. "Yeah, I guess so."

Zoey grinned as well before reminding him. "What is it?"

"Uh, I understand that it's early, but…" He trailed off, not sure if he should continue.

"Maybe," Zoey answered.

"What?" Elliot looked at her confused.

"I'm answering your question."

"But you don't know what I was going to ask."

"I have a fairly good idea." She bit her lip before she started speaking again. "Elliot, do you want an answer to your feelings?"

"Huh?!"

_I'm ready to tell him. I know it. _"I… I love you too."

_She what?! Is she saying that so I won't feel bad? Did she just figure this out last night? If she did, that means she's always liked me._ Elliot smirked and grabbed Zoey's chin as he leaned down, looking into her brown orbs. "It's about time," he said hoarsely and closed in to kiss her. "So…" He started when they parted. "Do you still think I'm egocentric?"

"Yep," Zoey answered with a smile, receiving an eye-roll from the blonde. "But I don't care anymore." She stood on her toes to get another kiss from him. "You're my egocentric jerk and if anyone else ever calls you that, I'll mew-tilate them!"

Elliot chuckled at her play on words. "We should go. Everyone's going to be wondering where we are."

"Okay!"

So they went back to the café, hand-in-hand. Everyone- except for Wesley and Bridget- was surprised.

"I knew you two would eventually get together!" Wesley boasted happily.

"Why didn't you tell us he was in love with her?!" Kiki exclaimed, stomping her feet.

"He told me not to." Wesley pointed to Elliot.

"Elliot, you bad boy! You could've at least told me!" Corina scolded.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I don't like being left in the dark!"

"No one does, Corina," Zoey agreed exasperatedly.

"You could've told me," Renee offered.

"That's right," Bridget chimed in. "Out of all of us, Renee is the best secret-keeper."

"True, true," Corina agreed.

"What about me?" Kiki asked excitedly.

"No offense, Kiki, but you're not very good with secrets," Corina blurted.

"Aaaaww!" She whined.

"It's okay, Kiki," Bridget consoled. "I'm not good at keeping secrets either."

"Well, of course not, Bridget. The minute someone interrogates you, you spill your guts," Corina remarked.

"You take that back, Corina!"

"Now ladies," Wesley reasoned.

Elliot and Zoey snuck away from everyone and went to the kitchen, where they shared a strawberry dessert. The day went by and Elliot gave Zoey the next day off for their first date together. It ended with a sweet kiss and a happy smile from them both.

"I love you, Zoey."

"I love you too, Elliot!"

The End!

* * *

How did you like this chapter? Did you like the ending? That's seriously all I wanted to happen, so I couldn't think of another way to end it. You've all been wonderful in your reviews! Thank you and review one more time(for this story)! ^^ Ta-ta for now! XD


End file.
